Talk:CZ75
I was wondering... I was wondering if we should make a page about the Full-Auto attachment that's included in one of the pictures of the CZ75. I'm JerryWiffleWaffle 18:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Is it from leaked footage? Darkman 4 18:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in one of the pictures on the page, it says "The CZ75 w/ Full Auto" and it also says it in the article, so I don't think it is.... I'm JerryWiffleWaffle 18:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) 12 round mag? It says in the description that the weapon holds 12 rounds while being used by the Full Attachment but I'm pretty sure it said 20 in Screencaps and 15 as standard. Draco122 11:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The real life weapon has a 15 round magazine. But since the weapon wasn't developed until 1975 (hence the "75" designation) several years after the 1968 ending of the game, your supposed to just look the other way on this one. Screenshot isn't there anymore There's no screencap of this weapon anymore at the right side of the page. Anyone know if it was the same as one of the three on the bottom of the page? TheFedExPope 19:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) That's likely because at the time of the upload, it counted as leaked info. It'd be okay to re-upload now that it's out in certain areas though.--WouldYouKindly 19:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Low Accuracy? Its funny, because IRL, CZ-75 is most accurate 9mm handgun in world. people should stop bitching about guns not being around in the 60's because it takes 7-10 years to desgin a gun What's wrong with putting the original country of the weapon?! ex: The CZ75 is a Czechoslovakian pistol .... I think it perfectly fits there It's real-life info. So it's not allowed. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 03:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Also, sign your posts. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 03:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: And don't delete other peoples posts on talk pages Carbonite 0 03:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: It's just that he accidentally screwed up the page, sorry... http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 04:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ture it is real info and not allowed but it seems to fit Related post. About the handle being a magazine when Full-auto is equipped. I found a real attachment for a pistol in this link,http://www.israeli-weapons.com/store/side_arm-accessories/p5.htm. Poop copter 02:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Calamity in a time of need I've got a suggestion for the page, it's about calamity. I just played my first game of moon and in a time of 'calamity' it became my second weapon and replaced my starting gun. We were outside by the jump pads, all four of us, and we were running around the matress area and we were getting downed a bit. I had nothing in the pistol and 3 left in the stakeout. I used them and I took a hit for someone and got downed. I was quickly revived and i ran to the back behind the other 3, where I changed weapon and i had the calamity. It was in the single unit rounds so there was no way we could have a PAP weapon. I looked at this thinking you would tell why this happened. Answer: This one is simple, if you had a CZ75 from the box and someone else had a QED, one of the results of a QED is that Each player gets a Pack a punched version of one of their weapons.